bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaname Tōsen
"The speckle of light present in enclosed darkness." - Tite Kubo was formerly the blind Captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13, he has since left Soul Society after it is revealed that he was a co-conspirator working for recently revealed traitor Sōsuke Aizen. He has since become a Commander in Aizen's Army of Arrancar. Tōsen follows a personal philosophy which shapes his outlook on life, stating he follows the path that leads to the least bloodshed. He uses the philosophy as the basis of his supporting Aizen in his plan to overthrow Soul Society. The entire ordeal has put him at odds with his formerly closest friend Sajin Komamura as well as his former Lieutenant in the 9th Division Shūhei Hisagi. Appearance Tōsen has dark skin and dark brown braids (purple in the anime). He has pupil-less eyes, and has been blind since birth. Tōsen, like Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru, has changed his outfit after defecting from Soul Society. He now wears clothing similar to the Arrancar along with longer gloves, band-like visor, an orange rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm, and his braids let down. He is usually seen carrying his Zanpakutō in his hand, but has also been seen with it suspended from a string-like attachment on the side of his clothes. While a captain he wore the traditional Shinigami uniform with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulder and his captain's haori over it; the uniform is tied with a purple obi sash. He also wore an orange scarf around his neck, white boots (instead of the normal sandals), and black, fingerless gloves. He usually wore a clear goggles, although this was not always the case. He kept his hair tied back in a ponytail. Around a 100 years ago, he wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a long-collared white jacket over it. His hair was held backwards and up (somewhat resembling Love Aikawa's current hairstyle), while a mask obscured his mouth and nose, while large goggles covered his eyes and forehead, completely hiding his face. Personality Tōsen's creed in life is to "take the path with the least bloodshed;" it was for this reason that he felt it necessary to follow Sōsuke Aizen. Despite this, he knows of Aizen's plan to create the King's Key, which will require the deaths of thousands of innocent people. He was also willing to attack and kill members of his own division while acting as the 5th seat, including Hollowfying his own captain. Tōsen, along with Gin Ichimaru was identified by Kenpachi Zaraki as being afraid of death. His own description of himself as a "pure being" when explaining why Wonderweiss Margera likes him shows degrees of pride and arrogance as well. As Captain of the 9th Division, which is charged with the editing of Seireitei Communication, Tōsen was the chief editor of the journal. He himself wrote a serialization titled "The Path of Justice", which was not very popular, until he began to publish cooking recipes in his articles, which made them more popular among female Shinigami. This also indicates that his speciality is indeed cooking, his favorite dishes being chicken stewed with carrots and other sophisticated ones. He does not like pickled food.Bleach Official Bootleg Tōsen also has several unique relationships with the Arrancar. Tōsen thinks of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in the same matter as Kenpachi Zaraki; a killing machine that will cause only more bloodshed in the world.Bleach manga; Chapter 146 Wonderweiss Margera seems to have a large affection towards him. Tōsen explains that this is because they are both pure spirits, and that pure spirits tend to attract and follow each other. In a recent omake, Tōsen takes over Gin Ichimaru's Arrancar Research Time where he literally cuts Gin out of the picture. Tōsen goes on to explain the use of the Orb of Distortion, ending with him patting Wonderweiss affectionately. History Tōsen dedicated his life to following the path with the least bloodshed when a woman special to him died. She herself followed this path and Tōsen idolized her for it. Her dream was to become a Shinigami and use her powers to maintain a peaceful world. Soon after she was accepted by the Shinou Academy, however, her husband killed her because she scolded him for killing a comrade over a petty argument. From that moment on Tōsen took vowed that he would fight for justice without unnecessary bloodshed from then on. Shortly after, Tōsen joined the Shinigami Academy and became a Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 148 Tōsen met up with his now good friend, Sajin Komamura, while he was still in the Shinigami Academy. They took to each other quickly, because at that point Komamura was ashamed of his fox head and Tōsen could not see it. Komamura joined the Shinigami and they became close friends and eventually captains in the Gotei 13, though the exact details aren't known. Before being transferred into the 9th Division, it was known that Tōsen was in the 5th Division. When Sōsuke Aizen was still the lieutenant of the 5th Division, Tōsen was already on good terms with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 176 A century before the main storyline, Tōsen was the 5th Seat of the 9th Division under captain Kensei Muguruma. At this point, he was already Aizen's subordinate, as he betrayed the 9th Division by stabbing Kensei in the back and killed Kasaki, Shinobu Eishima and Todō Gizaeimon, who were accompanying Kensei. He subsequently subdued the team sent to locate the missing 9th Division members using his Bankai. When a weakened and wounded Shinji asked why he betrayed his captain, Aizen appears declaring it was under his orders that he did it.Bleach manga; Chapter 315.5 - 315.9 One day, when Kenpachi Zaraki came into Seireitei and killed the former captain of the 11th Division, ever since that day, Tōsen saw Kenpachi as a monster who served no purpose but to create chaos and would eventually break the tenuous peace of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 146 Synopsis Soul Society arc Tōsen first appears at the Shinigami captains' meeting. After Ichimaru Gin lacks of killing Ichigo when the latter attempts to break into Seireitei for the first time, he laments the fact that blood has been spilled and that more violence will be needed to stop the intruder attack. When Uryū Ishida reaches the top of the stairs to the Shrine of Penitence, Tōsen uses his Shikai to disable Ishida.Bleach manga; Chapter 126 Tōsen, alongside Komamura and their lieutenants, confronts Kenpachi Zaraki over his decision to help the intruders. When Tōsen releases his Bankai (which changes a small area in general), Kenpachi learns that he is unable to see, hear, and sense spirit energy. However, he is still able to fight off Kaname with the sense of touch, as he is able to feel when the blade makes contact with his body. However, Kenpachi becomes frustrated with this style of fighting and lets Kaname impale him with his sword. Kenpachi then grabs hold of Suzumushi's hilt and figures out that only by grabbing Suzumushi is he able to see and hear Kaname. Before Kaname can attack him, Kenpachi grabs Suzumushi once more and manages to gravely wound Kaname, which dispels his Bankai. Tōsen is injured badly, but still tries to fight for his justice something that makes Kenpachi actually wants to kill him out of annoyance. However before Kenpachi could finish him off, Komamura intervenes, saving Tōsen, but breaking his helmet in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 139-148 What happens afterwards to Tōsen is largely unknown, only that he heals and later appears before Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki who he teleports to Aizen once he is revealed to be a traitor, and watches the several attempts to stop Aizen. Tōsen leaves with Aizen and Gin. As he departs, Komamura demands an explanation from him about where his justice has gone, but Tōsen merely replies that he follows the path with least bloodshed.Bleach manga; Chapter 171-178 Arrancar arc , Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen after their defection from Soul Society]] Tōsen is seen again, now wearing clothing more atoned to that of the Arrancar, intervening in the fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, forcefully summoning him back to Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 212 After seeing that Aizen will do nothing, Tōsen takes it upon himself to punish Grimmjow following him breaking orders as he views Grimmjow to be very similar to Kenpachi Zaraki. When Sōsuke Aizen doesn't do anything to the 6th Espada, Tōsen proceeds to cut off and then destroy his arm, meaning that he would be demoted within the Arrancar Army.Bleach manga; Chapter 213 Hueco Mundo arc When Ichigo and his friends invades Hueco Mundo he is seen in a meeting with Aizen Gin and the Espada, where he later scolds the now reinstated Espada Grimmjow, for wanting to go and slaughter Ichigo at the spot. He is stopped by Aizen who stops Grimmjow himself with a threat of his spiritual pressure.Bleach manga; Chapter 245 When the 5th Espada Nnoitra Jiruga is killed by Kenpachi Zaraki, Tōsen is seen with Gin and Aizen, when Aizen announces that the entire kidnapping of Orihime Inoue was a ruse on his part to deprive Soul Society of a valuable military asset. On Aizen's orders he opens a path to Karakura Town and leaves with Aizen and Gin to the real world.Bleach manga; Chapter 314 Fake Karakura Town arc He later appears with Aizen and Ichimaru to destroy Karakura Town, but becomes trapped in Yamamoto's fire prison and is unable to fight. He then tells Gin if he feels bad that he abandoned his former lieutenant, Izuru Kira, Gin says that he is actually pleased with Kira and that he is doing well in his absence.Bleach manga; Chapter 316 He is later seen again when Fūrā blows out the fire prison that Yamamoto had encased Aizen, Gin and Tōsen in.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 14 Tōsen appears somewhat surprised at the arrival of the Vizard.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 1 He is later seen commenting to Gin when the latter expresses his annoyance for Wonderweiss, with Tōsen explaining his words have meaning and to watch. To which Fūrā spews forth a massive horde of Gillian-class Menos.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 13-14 As Shinji Hirako attacks Aizen, Tōsen steps in to block the attack and slashes at Shinji in a single swift motion. He manages cut his forehead as Shinji dodges the attack. Tōsen remarks that he missed to which Shinji quips he is a liar as he noticeably cut him. Tōsen explains he was trying to cut his head off from the eyes up and considers the scratch he made a miss. Shinji attempts to provoke Tōsen by calling him a underling to which Tōsen retorts that it must make him sick to know a underling like him is about to kill him. As Tōsen attacks again, he is blocked by Sajin Komamura. Tōsen seems somewhat surprised at his intervention.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 1-4 Komamura remarks on how the situation is the opposite of his fight with Kenpachi Zaraki and how he never thought he would be protecting someone from Tōsen. Tōsen plainly states he knew it was inevitable and that he and Komamura would one day cross swords, and one of them would die at the hands of the other. As Tōsen prepares to attack, his Zanpakutō is entangled by Kazeshini as Shūhei Hisagi appears and requests for Captain Komamura to allow him to enter the fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, Page 17-19 Hisagi greets Tōsen and tells him he wants to thank him, Tōsen questions if he is being sarcastic. Hisagi continues and explains that he wants to thank him for his instruction, and that he will use everything Tōsen taught him to open his eyes and take him back to Soul Society. Tōsen questions his statement condescendingly and tells Hisagi he never changes. Tōsen vibrates his Zanpakutō to release from Hisagi's chain and Tōsen addresses Hisagi telling him that he taught him that those who do not know fear are not fit to do battle. Tōsen reiterates that Hisagi has not changed at all, as there is not even a hint of fear in his words.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 2-6 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Though he has a personal philosophy that would question the need for violence. Tōsen is highly proficient in the use of his Zanpakutō, which is further impressive from his blind status. During his days as merely the 5th seated officer of the 9th division, he was able to fight at a captain's level as shown when facing Shinji Hirako (Though Shinji was focused on halting his hollowfication process at the time). Tōsen's swordsmanship mastery is even further empathized by his capability of fighting on even terms against Kenpachi Zaraki, who is most likely the foremost swordsmanship expert in Soul Society. Flash Steps Expert: Tōsen was fast enough to sneak up behind Grimmjow (when he attacked Karakura Town) before he realized it. Tōsen was also able to cut off Grimmjow's arm before he received any pain and obliterate the arm with a mid-level Kidō before it hit the ground, a testament of his speed. Kidō Expert: Tōsen has been shown to use high level Kidō spells without incantation, and he knows many obscure Kidō spells. Garganta (黒腔（ガルガンタ): is how Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. Tōsen has demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Great Spiritual Power: As the former Captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13, Tōsen boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. His skill in the use of his spiritual power is evident as he uses his spiritual sense to "see". Zanpakutō : In its sealed state, Suzumushi looks like a regular katana. The crossguard is in a tear-drop shape, with the base of the drop arcing over the top of the blade, and the point of the drop pointing below the cutting edge. A row of several tiny tear-drop shaped holes decorates the bottom of the curve, and a small ring, maybe 2" in diameter, dangles off the tip of the tear-drop. The ring itself plays a vital role in the activation of Tōsen's Bankai. It is unknown whether this is the Zanpakutō of Tōsen's own soul or the one he took from the grave of his friend. *'Shikai': Unlike most Zanpakutō, Suzumushi has two Shikai commands, each producing a unique automatic effect. :Shikai Special Ability: Suzumushi maintains its form of a regular katana. Suzumushi's release command is , which has the automatic effect of projecting a high-pitched tone over a wide area, overloading the hearing of anyone in range and knocking them unconscious. (This comparatively humane and painless technique fits with Tōsen's self-presentation as a proponent of justice.)Bleach manga; Chapter 126, page 16 The ring tone is produced by the vibration of Suzumushi, which Tōsen used to free his sword from the chains of Hisagi's Kazeshini.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 4 :Suzumushi Nishiki (Cricket, 2nd Movement) :* : Suzumushi's second release command is , which changes Suzumushi into its Benihikō form. Suzumushi vibrates momentarily and, after Tōsen moves the blade around him in a circle, a trail appears from the sword's path.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 14 The trail turns into hundreds of blades that rain down on his opponents. :Suzumushi Tsuishiki (Cricket Final Form) *'Bankai': : Suzumushi maintains its form of a regular katana, though without the small ring. :Bankai Special Ability: Tōsen holds up his sword in his right hand, and places his left palm against the ring on his crossguard. The ring begins to spin as it releases spiritual energy the faster it spins the circle then grows bigger and bigger till its the same height as Tōsen. The ring then splits into 9 large glowing rings that encircle around Tōsen. With a slash of his sword the circles go flying to various corners forming a circle perimeter of a large area. Once in position they begin to generate a black void which grows in size till it creates a large, black dome centered at Tōsen's location and anchored to the ground with 9 rings. The dome creates a vacuum that nullifies the senses of spiritual energy, sight, sound, and scent; what Tōsen calls Mumyō (ignorance). The only sense they retain is that of touch. Unlike with some Zanpakutō's, Suzumushi does not convert itself into the massive dome that it materializes during Bankai. Instead, the dome serves as a separate extension of Suzumushi itself, allowing Tōsen to still wield its sealed form to be used as a weapon while inside the dome, but cannot use its abilities. The technique's main shortcoming is that anyone touching Suzumushi's hilt, not just Tōsen himself, is immune to the dome's effects, so anyone able to grab Suzumushi recovers their senses. The dome only exists as long as Tōsen wills it too or if he happens to become seriously injured, in either circumstance the dome shreds apart and dissipates.Bleach manga; Chapter 146-148 appearance in other media Tosen appears in most Bleach games, however, his gameplay is somewhat unfair as using his Bankai, the opponent could still see where Tosen is, this happens when the opponents are computer controlled, however,another player could still see where Tosen is, however ,in Bleach DS online play,the player thats against Tosen can't see him in Bankai mode,making it fair. This is because of the mechanic of the game. Tosen is not seen in any movies up to date, only in the 2nd OVA but briefly, he is smoking. Tosen has 2 musical beat collections in the same session. Quotes *(To Komamura) "I thought I'd made it clear to you. My eyes can only see one path and that is the path with the least amount of blood. Justice, is always there, and the path I follow, is justice." *(To Hisagi) "I thought I told you, those who do not know fear are not fit to do battle. You haven't changed at all. There was not so much as a hint of fear in your words." Trivia *Although Tōsen says he "follows the path with least bloodshed", he is well aware that Aizen plans to destroy Karakura Town (which will kill everyone in the town) in order to create the , thus causing the deaths of many and creating bloodshed. *The two Shinigami Tōsen had the best relationships with are Sajin Komamura and Shūhei Hisagi. *As shown in Episode 209, Kaname had his Bankai 110 years ago when he sneak attacked Kensei making him formerly one of the few known Seated Officers to have Bankai without the knowledge of their captain, the other being Ikkaku Madarame. *Kaname is the lowest known ranked officer (5th seat during Kensei's tenure as Captain) to achieve Bankai. *Kaname is the only one of the Espada Commanders, the others being Aizen and Gin, who has revealed his Bankai in battle. *Due to his blindness, Aizen's Zanpakutō can't effect Tōsen, since its special ability only becomes effective after someone witnesses its release. *Tōsen and Kisuke Urahara have similar release commands, Tōsen's being "cry''"' where as Urahara's is "'''sing" however both have the same meaning in japanese "'''nake"'''. *Tosen does not appear in Bleach Versus Crusade for the Wii, it's unknown why because he always appears in the games with Gin and Aizen, though this marks the first game only with Tosen separated from the other 2. *It should be noted that Tosen's Bankai and physical handicap is one of the best countermeasures against Aizen, since his blindness immunes him from Aizen's Zanpakutō and his Bankai makes it so that others cannot be affected by Aizen's Zanpakutō either. References Navigation de:Kaname Tōsen es:Kaname Tōsen Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Male Category:Exiled Shinigami